Arguments
by DesertRoseTemari
Summary: Naruto and Sakura have been given the job of seeing to the end of an argument between Sasuke and Ino. Sasuke begins to notice that something is wrong with Ino but refuses to say anything. Sasuke x Ino, Naruto x Sakura. One shot.


**Notes from the Authoress**

I think I decided to say "screw it" to my usual format. I'm so lazy. Anyway, yes, here is a Sasuke x Ino and Naruto x Sakura one shot. It's based around SasuIno, but has a healthy dose of NaruSaku-ness. :D I only wrote this to get the idea out of my head. Don't ask me how Sasuke came back to Konoha, I'm going to be lazy and do as many others do: he just did. It doesn't connect to this story too much anyway.

**Disclaimer**: Roses are red, violets are blue. I don't own Naruto, and neither do you.

* * *

**Arguments**

**One Shot**

* * *

"I always knew you wanted me dead, Tsunade-obaachan." 

The simple statement made Haruno Sakura sigh heavily as she hit the blonde boy who uttered the words over the head lightly. "Don't be rude, Naruto," She scolded, but she didn't sound as convicting as usual because similar thoughts were running through her head.

"This mission is perfect for the two of you," Tsunade said calmly, her eyes focusing on Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura purposefully and seriously. "These two are your best friends respectfully, and if we don't do something about their problems, I think they'll cause damage in Konoha. Uchiha nearly destroyed the ramen stand last week if you remember correctly, Naruto."

Sakura placed her hand against Naruto's shoulder to remind him that he wasn't allowed to freak out and start yelling about the incident. She was actually trying to make him forget about the incident entirely, but it wouldn't leave his mind. "Tsunade-sama, I find it best not to mention the ramen incident around Naruto. It keeps him from not going on a murderous rampage."

"Hey," Naruto whined slightly, but Sakura shot him a look that silenced him immediately.

"And Sakura, didn't Ino destroy your living room in a fit of rage?" Tsunade continued as if Naruto and Sakura hadn't interrupted her at all. "I want them to stop their ridiculous argument before anything more serious happens. NO, Naruto, you can't refuse this mission, nor you, Sakura. The two of you are taking Uchiha Sasuke and Yamanaka Ino out for a false scouting mission until they make up, or you turn in your resignation forms by the end of the day. That's final."

"Obaachan!" Naruto exclaimed, horrified with her words. "You can't really expect us to go out alone in the forest with them! All four of us won't come back alive!"

The look Tsunade was directing at him made him sigh in irritation and mumble an agreement.

And so, the stupidest mission in the world had been assigned. Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura, twenty-one and lovers of three years, would be attempting to make Uchiha Sasuke and Yamanaka Ino, also twenty-one and lovers of five years, get together again. Why, oh why, didn't Sasuke and Ino argue and fight like a normal couple, instead of taking their frustrations out on everything around them?

* * *

"What did Tsunade-sama say we were looking for?" Yamanaka Ino asked in a huffy manner as she tried to hold onto four pipes in one hand without breaking her fingernails. She and Sakura were setting up one of the tents, while Naruto and Sasuke were setting up another beside them. Sakura didn't want Sasuke and Ino to kill each other on their first day out camping—since it was more like camping than a mission—so she offered to work with Ino. 

"She just wants us to be on watch," Sakura said innocently, although her voice was a little muffled. She was under the green tarp that went under the tent, and couldn't seem to find her way out. "It's more like a camping trip than anything. We're supposed to make sure no one comes through here without authorization, but I looked into it myself, and I think it will be easy."

"Then why are we going to be out for three weeks?" Ino demanded before blowing at her hair, making the long bangs that hung over her eye flutter slightly.

"Can't handle a few weeks in the woods, Yamanaka?" Sasuke called over, and Naruto instantly whacked a pipe over his head. "God damn it, dobe!"

"Oops," Naruto said easily, trying not to smirk.

Sasuke immediately grabbed the pipe and bashed Naruto over the head with it. "Oops," He repeated sarcastically before tossing the pipe on the ground. "Sakura, control your creature."

Sakura could see Ino's lips quirk a bit towards a small smile as she managed to get her head out from under the tarp, but the blonde woman suppressed it and glared towards Sakura. "Hurry up, forehead girl, I don't have all day."

"Shut up, Ino-pig," Sakura hissed back, trying to keep her temper under control. She and Ino were the best of friends, but when Ino was pissy with Sasuke, she was pissy with everyone. "Naruto, stop goofing off and get that tent together."

"The bastard hit me hard," Naruto seethed, clutching his head in pain. He had been biting his lip up until that point and seemed to be pissed as hell, but like Sakura, was keeping his temper in check. The argument between Sasuke and Ino did not need to escalate to an argument between all four.

Sakura wriggled her way out from under the tarp and moved to Naruto, pulling his head down and hitting his hands away so she could look at his wound. She made a disapproving sound at what she saw before placing her hand over his head and healing it with ease. "There. Now stop fighting with Sasuke-kun and get to work."

"Sakura," Naruto groaned quietly, casting a look to both Sasuke and Ino, whom didn't seem to be listening. "Do we have to…?"

"Shut up and get to work," Sakura said huffily, brandishing her fist in warning. Naruto cursed under his breath, his slight anger coming back as he went to help Sasuke put the tent together. Grudgingly, Sakura went to help Ino do the same. Within fifteen minutes they had the tents up, and the reason it even took so long was because each group was arguing amongst themselves. Shinobi do not need fifteen minutes to set up two tents.

Once they were set up, Ino immediately asked the dreaded question: "Who's sharing with who?"

"I'll stay with y—" Sakura started, but before she could finish Naruto was all over her, one arm draped over her shoulder as he pressed against her from behind and a hand over her mouth. "I'm with Sakura-chan!" He announced before leaning down a little to whisper into her ear. "Sakura, they're supposed to be together for this, right? Don't make me stay with teme. I'd rather be with you."

Sakura sighed heavily before licking his hand, and he quickly pulled his hand away. "I'm staying with Naruto," She said, more because she would rather be with a whiny Naruto over a pissy Ino. "You two will simply have to get along long enough to sleep in the same tent without destroying it or killing each other."

Sasuke was giving Naruto a suspicious look, but Ino, she was furious. "What! Naruto, you idiot, I'm not staying with Uchiha! Suck it up and let go of billboard brow for ten minutes!"

"Its Uchiha now, is it?" Sasuke asked in a bored manner while inspecting his fingernails disinterestedly.

"Is there a problem?" Ino demanded, her blue-green eyes focusing in a glare on Sasuke.

Sasuke barely cast a glance at her. "Not one, Yamanaka," He answered with ease.

Sakura could see Ino's temper gauge rising, and she quickly pulled away from Naruto to grab the blonde's arm. "Come on, Ino, let's check this place out," She said while tugging Ino towards the trees around their little clearing. "See if we can find anything interesting. Sasuke-kun, Naruto, don't kill each other!"'

"I promise nothing," Naruto called after her retreating form, and Sasuke scoffed at their words. Ino yanked her arm away from Sakura the moment they were out of hearing range from the boys and snapped, "What is this really about?"

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked innocently.

"You and Naruto are up to something," Ino accused while placing her hands on her hips. "Now tell me before I beat it out of you, forehead girl. What is this really about?"

Sakura shook her head, an amused smirk appearing on her face. "I don't know what you're talking about, Ino. I think you're just overly suspicious. This is a mission from Hokage-sama, not something to conspire against you. Why are you being so paranoid?"

Ino continued to keep her accusation look on her face for several moments before it fell away. She sighed lightly as her hands slipped from her hips. "Sorry. It's just…I've been avoiding Sasuke all week, and this mission is ruining everything. He's so infuriating. I won't be surprised if one of us kills the other before the three weeks are up."

"Don't worry," Sakura said kindly. She was tempted to reach out and place her hand on Ino's shoulder, but she had the feeling Ino might break her hand. "You and Sasuke have had other fights. This one will be no different. You'll make up in a few weeks, and everything will go back to normal."

Sakura had been sure Ino would blow up at the truthful statements, and was surprised to find that Ino quickly shifted her eyes away guiltily. "Sakura…I have to tell you something…"

That was worrisome. "What is it, Ino?"

Ino looked back to Sakura, opened her mouth to speak, and then clenched her jaw shut. She looked from side to side as if someone would pop out of the bushes, but when she was sure there was no one in the immediate vicinity, she whispered something that Sakura couldn't quite hear.

Sakura leaned forward slightly, feeling her heart beating faster. What was bothering Ino so much that she could become this paranoid? "I didn't hear that, Ino-chan."

"I…"

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Out of no where, Naruto came flying forward and pulled Sakura into a hug. He had a huge bruise on his cheek and his lip was split and bleeding, but he was smiling and otherwise seemed to be perfectly fine. "The teme sucks. I want to spend time with you, puh-leeeease?"

"Naruto, you baka!" Sakura screeched as she shoved him off with disregard. "Ino and I are talking! Would you go do something else?"

"Please, Sakura-chan," Naruto replied, ignoring her words as he cuddled against her. "I want to be with you before this mission starts. Please? Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease—"

"Ugh! God, billboard brow!" Ino exclaimed in disgust. "Take your pet and get him out of here before he rapes you in front of me or something. You two are disgusting. Go have sex in the forest where I _can't_ hear or see you." She huffed as she walked past them back towards the tents.

Sakura sighed in frustration as she pulled away from Naruto's cuddling and punched him in the arm, not hard enough to hurt him too much but still hard enough to leave a bruise. "She was about to tell me something important," Sakura explained, trying to keep her angry tone even. "And you ruined it, Naruto. Good job."

"How was I supposed to know?" Naruto whined while rubbing his arm. "I'm just getting hit left and right out here. I was hoping we could leave Sasuke and Ino alone, do our own thing, and hope they don't kill each other. You can't tell me you really want to be around them while they're feuding!"

Sakura gave Naruto one of those "you idiot" looks before storming back towards the camp. Naruto counted himself lucky that she hadn't punched him through a tree, but still ran after her calling, "Sakura-chan, please don't be mad! I love you! Let's go have make-up sex!"

Ahem. Then he was punched through a tree.

* * *

The rest of the day went by with ease. Sasuke and Ino didn't speak with each other, and Naruto stayed with Sakura instead of bothering everyone. Sasuke had tried to suggest they have patrol shifts throughout the night, but with some fancy talking, Sakura managed to convince him otherwise. There really wasn't any mission in the first case, and if Sasuke and Ino didn't spend time together, the reason they were out here would be a moot point. Therefore Sakura also managed to have Sasuke and Ino share a tent without complaint, and dragged Naruto in the other tent. 

Sakura knew that Sasuke and Ino were probably as far away from each other as possible, while she and Naruto were cuddled up together, warm and comfortable. "Hey, Sakura-chan," Naruto said quietly, barely a whisper. "I can hear whenever Sasuke and Ino move around."

"So?" Sakura whispered back, not angrily or rude, just somewhat curious as to what he was getting at.

"So if they have make-up sex, we're going to hear everything," Naruto mumbled, looking bothered. He didn't want to hear Sasuke and Ino doing anything like that with each other, and by Sakura's expression, she didn't either.

"Thanks a lot," She murmured as she pulled out of his arms and rolled onto her other side so she was facing one of the tent walls. "Now I'm going to have nightmares."

"Ah, don't be mad," Naruto insisted as he sat up and leaned over her to press a kiss against her cheek. "I guess we can count that as fair warning. If they start getting cuddly, we move our asses out of here for the night."

Sakura sighed as she rolled onto her back and looked up at Naruto, whom was grinning a bit. "I hope they make up fast," She murmured while reaching up to pull gently on his bangs. She did that often, and when Naruto asked her why, she always told him she couldn't help it but didn't explain any further.

"Me, too," Naruto replied in hushed tones before he leaned down and kissed Sakura's forehead. "Wanna scare them and make out before we go to sleep?"

"Perv," Sakura growled while smacking his cheek lightly, but she still grabbed his head and pulled him down into an interesting kiss, considering their positions. Within minutes they had adjusted themselves so that Naruto was lying on his back and Sakura was above him, kissing and groping each other. Poor Naruto was at Sakura's mercy, but you know what? He wasn't complaining.

* * *

If this mission wasn't bad enough, it had just become worse. Ino hadn't been too bothered by the hushed voices of Naruto and Sakura from the tent over. She couldn't make out their words, and it somewhat covered up the sounds of Sasuke turning and trying to find a comfortable position on the other side of the tent. They were both as far away from each other as possible, which wasn't too far considering, but better than nothing. 

But back to the mission becoming worse. Ino bolted up with a disgusted expression as she realized that Naruto and Sakura had stopped talking and moved onto something more interesting. She could hear everything! "Those horn dogs," She seethed while clenching her fists. She was tempted to go get some water and dump it on them. It was only the first night of the mission and they were all over each other!

"You're closer to them," Sasuke said blankly. Ino turned to him, glaring once again. While the statement could be translated as totally innocent, Ino spoke Sasuke-ese too well to not know he was taunting her. She couldn't believe that she had picked the side of the tent closer to Naruto and Sakura's tent. "You can move over here if you want," He added a moment later.

Ino knew that Sasuke would retract the offer if she started to move, and she answered accordingly. "Yeah, right. I would rather be in the tent with them then be any closer to you."

"Suit yourself," Sasuke replied, a smirk appearing on his face. "Good luck sleeping tonight. I'm sure they'll consider your feelings before they go any further." As he spoke, he sat up, making the blanket that had been pulled half-way up his chest fall onto his lap as he reached for his bag. Ino had seen him shirtless enough times to keep herself from staring. "Good night, Yamanaka," He said with a chuckle as he pulled earplugs from his bag.

That bastard. Ino had to throw her pillow at the tent door so she wouldn't get up and smother him with.

* * *

Sasuke woke up to the sound of something hitting the floor hard. He bolted up immediately, his hand half-way to his nearest weapon as his eyes took in what was going on. Ino was lying on the floor in disarray with her blankets tangled around her ankles, but she immediately rose and started messing with the zip at the tent door. She looked pale, and she didn't even glance to him even though she surely had to know he was watching her. She managed to get the door open and burst from the tent. Sasuke could hear her footsteps as she ran across the clearing. 

He frowned deeply as he rose from his makeshift bed and looked out the tent door. Ino had run into the forest already. What was wrong with her? Ino wasn't that clumsy or ungraceful. He was tempted to go after her and see what was wrong, but before the thought even registered in his brain he had shoved it down. He would not worry about her. Whatever Ino did was none of his concern. He moved back to his makeshift bed and lay down on top of his blankets. Ino would be back in no time, and he would probably be able to figure out what was wrong with her by watching her actions. He could read Ino like an open book. He would never admit to her or anyone that he did this, especially not now since they were fighting and he didn't care about her. Right.

Sasuke heard Ino's slow footsteps in the clearing twenty minutes later. She paused outside the tent door as if making up her mind on something, and stepped in a few moments later. Sasuke looked her over quickly, too quickly for her to notice. She was still pale, but not as bad as when she had run out. Her arm was wrapped around her stomach and her mouth was firmly closed. His first thought was that she was sick, and it was proven to him as she pulled her toothbrush and toothpaste from her bag. Ino had a firm schedule in the morning, and the only way it was breaking is if something interfered. Ino also immediately brushed her teeth after throwing up because she hated the taste of it in her mouth. _She's sick then_, He decided, but he let her leave without a word. Who cared if she was sick? She could get over it.

Sasuke still found himself watching out for her through the day, even when she went off on her own to scout around. He couldn't help it, and as long as she didn't notice him, he had nothing to worry about. He noticed more and more about her that was different than usual. She had only been sick in the morning and refused to eat breakfast. She was slower than usual, more careful, and seemed to become tired faster than ever before. He was also pretty sure she had gaining a little weight, which meant that something was wrong because Ino did not let herself go, not even a little bit. She would probably stab herself in the heart with a kunai before gaining weight. He read these signs as depression, but over what? They'd had their fights before. She never got like this. Something else had to be bothering her.

He refused to ask.

Sakura noticed, too. Sasuke caught her staring at Ino worriedly several times. If Naruto noticed, he was good about keeping it to himself. Ino didn't talk to Sasuke at all during the day. Their usual fights were filled with yelling and destruction, but he couldn't bring himself to start anything. He took most of it out on Naruto. That night he left his earplugs where Ino could find them and made a big scene about having lost something. She slept on her side with her hair covering her exposed ear, so he was sure she was using them. It meant he had to deal with listening as Naruto and Sakura fondled each other, but he couldn't help but think she needed the good sleep more. Not that he cared.

Days passed. Sasuke would wake up to Ino running out of the tent every morning, and would watch her come back for her toothbrush and toothpaste, each day looking a little more tired. She was exhausted throughout the day and sat down a lot, and for goodness sake, he was absolutely sure she was gaining weight. He didn't start fights with her and she didn't start fights with him, but they didn't talk either. Ino didn't talk to Sakura, and when she did, it was an argument. Sasuke was arguing and fighting a lot with Naruto as well. Naruto and Sakura took up most of the scouting missions, but Sasuke was fairly suspicious about this mission in whole because not a thing had happened.

Two weeks passed in basic routine. Sasuke was ready to get home simply to get away from Ino. He wasn't going to apologize about the argument they were currently angered towards each other over, but he constantly wanted to see what was wrong with her and if there was something he could do to help. Ino wouldn't even let Sakura give her a check-up. He had given up saying he didn't care; he did care, but he couldn't show it.

Ino had just gotten back from her "morning run," and was fishing her toothbrush from her bag. Sasuke couldn't stop himself. He had risen and was beside her before she knew he had moved, and he kneeled next to her to place his hand over hers. "Ino."

"What do you want?" Ino asked, turning her face away a little before she spoke.

"I want you to let Sakura give you a check-up," Sasuke stated calmly, visibly ignoring how she had tensed up at his words but wondering what in the hell was going on. "You've been sick for two weeks now. Enough is enough."

"I've been _sick_ longer than that," Ino muttered as she drew her hand from his, still holding her toothbrush. "And I don't need a check-up because I know exactly what's going on. Now go back to ignoring me and I'll go brush my teeth before the taste makes me sick again."

"Don't disregard me like that," Sasuke ordered as he grabbed her arm before she could stand, ignoring the heated glare she sent his way. "Tell me what is going on right now."

"Don't order me around," Ino shot back as she made a sharp attempt to pull her arm away. After her failure, she immediately sent her other first flying at Sasuke's face. At her best Ino had trouble getting a hit like that on Sasuke, and in this state he was easily able to move from the path of her hit. The next thing they knew Sasuke had thrown Ino onto the floor and pinned her down, infuriation showing through both their faces. "Get off me," Ino ground out, her hands tightening to fists that she could do nothing with.

"Tell me what's wrong," Sasuke replied in similar tones. Her silence was more maddening than her arguing, and he unconsciously tightened his grip on her arms. "Throwing up, weakness and exhaustion, weight gain. Depression?" He shot out easily.

"Hardly," Ino snapped. Sasuke had to bring enough mind back to him to translate: _A little, but that's not it. There's something else._

"Then what it is it?" Sasuke tried to calm his anger, but it was hard. She was so irritating when she was like this. That's why, though his words were understood, they came out sounding angry. "Ino, I'm worried about you. Tell me."

Ino's expression softened a little. Sasuke didn't confess caring so easily, even when they were getting along, but just because he did so did not mean she had to melt. "You'll figure it out eventually," She finally said evenly. Her eyes shifted to the side, her anger fading. "You…you need to get off me. I think I'm going to be sick again."

That was a good enough reason as any to move. Sasuke removed himself from her, and Ino sat up, crossing her arms over her stomach and closing her eyes as if to will the feeling away. When she opened her eyes again, Sasuke was sitting before her, staring. She made the mistake of eye contact, and immediately shifted her eyes to the floor, her arms loosening around her stomach. "Sasuke. I don't want to fight anymore."

She was apologizing for the argument, like always. Sasuke was never the one to make the truce. "Previous fight forgiven," He stated easily. He'd had enough time to calm down while Ino was willing away her sickness, and now had a better mind state to deal with her. "I don't care about that anymore. I just want to know what's wrong with you before another fight starts."

Ino shifted, refusing to move her eyes back to him. "The day…after we first started arguing…" The argument had been almost three months ago now, which meant that, yes, they had been at odds for more than three months. "I-I found out something, and I stayed away from you because I knew…that you'd figure out something was wrong. I made enough of a scene for you to stay off my back, and I realized that you were getting angrier by the day after you nearly destroyed Ichiruka Ramen."

"That was an accident," Sasuke muttered under his breath, but Ino decided not to ask.

"I was scared to tell you because I didn't know how you were going to react…are going to react," Ino looked up to him for the first time since she began speaking, even pushed her bangs out of the way of her eye so she could get a better look. "Sasuke. I'm…" She hesitated, but Ino wasn't one to be shy and scared. She gathered herself and finished calmly, "I'm pregnant."

She waited to see his reaction, but there was only shock. It was hard to tell because he kept his face straight, but Ino could see it clearly in his dark eyes. "Sasuke…?" She finally said slowly, her heart beating faster by the moment. She'd been afraid that he would get angry. She knew as well as anyone that Sasuke wanted to recreate his clan, but she knew better than anyone that Sasuke had to plan things. This was not planned; they hadn't even spoken of it in four years since Ino promised she would do anything she had to for him.

His name snapped Sasuke back to reality. "You're pregnant?" He said carefully. She'd never heard his tone of voice like it was.

"Are you mad?" Ino asked quietly, moving her hand so that her bangs dropped over her eye again and crossing her arms over her stomach.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Sasuke demanded, his voice becoming hard and familiar again. Ino just shrugged; she wasn't in the mood to argue with him now. He'd noticed her discomfort, for when he spoke again his voice was calmer. "I'm not mad; I just wish you would have told me earlier. Ino, this is great. My clan…"

"I thought you'd want to wait," Ino interrupted carefully. She could feel the smile coming at his words but kept it down. She'd been sure this wouldn't be what he wanted. She was sure that he would be bothered by the situation coming around so early but deal with it because he had to. He wasn't, though. He was happy. He'd said so, and if she looked for it long enough, she could see it on his face.

"I thought you wouldn't be stupid enough to keep such a thing a secret," Sasuke shot back.

Ino conceded, even though a million things came to mind to be said. "I missed talking to you," She admitted instead. "Every night these past two weeks I've imagined you telling me to stop worrying and get to sleep." She flushed slightly as she moved towards her makeshift bed and reached under the pillow, retrieving his earplugs. "I, ah…borrowed these from you. I'm never sitting anywhere in Sakura's house again after what I've been hearing. They must have sex everywhere."

"Lovely," Sasuke said sarcastically as he took the earplugs from her. There was no need to say that he'd left them out for her. "Go brush your teeth then come back in here and lay down. I'm going to have Sakura take a look at you and make sure you haven't been screwing yourself over without any attention."

"Pushy," Ino muttered, but she was smiling as she picked up the toothbrush she had dropped and took her toothpaste from her bag. She'd really missed him and his somewhat control-freak ways. She felt the best she had since she found out she was pregnant. She left the tent towards the stream not too far away through the trees, the only source of water around here, and Sasuke soon left the tent as well, but walked towards Naruto and Sakura's tent.

"Dobe, Sakura, are you decent in there?" He called, thinking better of just looking in and telling Sakura to come out.

"Noooo," Naruto called back, followed by the sound of Sakura hitting him over the head and asking, "What do you need, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke stepped away from the tent, deciding he didn't want to know whether or not Naruto was serious. "I need to talk to you for a second, Sakura, about Ino," He said, not giving anything away. He knew that Naruto and Sakura could hear him and Ino through the tent as well as him and Ino could hear them, but he was pretty sure that they hadn't been listening.

There was hardly an interval before Sakura came out of the tent, the only hint that she hadn't been dressed a moment before being that her clothes didn't even resemble straight. "Did you finally talk to her?" Sakura demanded, worried. "Is she okay? What's been bothering her?"

"She's pregnant," Sasuke stated, getting straight to the point. He saw Sakura's eyes light up and braced himself.

Sakura squealed loudly before throwing her arms around Sasuke tightly and cheering. "Wah! That's great news, Sasuke-kun! I was so worried about her, but this is wonderful! How long? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Sasuke removed Sakura, shoving her back slightly to show that he still didn't like being hugged by her. "I just found out a minute ago. Apparently Ino didn't have the courtesy to tell anyone. I suppose she's about three months along, but she would know. I want you to give her a check-up when she comes back from brushing her teeth."

"Of course," Sakura said, nodding her head frantically. "Ne, Naruto, get out of here!" Her grin faded and she quickly turned to the tent, adding, "With clothes!"

"I know that," Naruto grumbled, and soon he was standing next to Sakura with an arm over the medic's shoulder.

"You heard?" Sakura asked, and Naruto nodded slightly. Sakura smiled to Sasuke again, apparently too happy to stop. Sasuke almost wished he hadn't told her, but he expected such a reaction. "Ino will be a great mother, don't you think, Sasuke-kun?"

"Ne, and don't worry, teme!" Naruto exclaimed, grinning at whatever thoughts came to his mind. "You won't be able to screw the kid up anymore than you are!"

"NARUTO!"

Sasuke sighed as Sakura pummeled Naruto into the ground. Why did these two have to be his teammates? They were so annoying. "Ino," He said calmly, causing the blonde girl to stop in her tracks. She had been sneaking up behind him, planning on throwing her arms over his shoulders most likely. "You shouldn't sneak up behind people. They might attack you."

"You wouldn't," Ino answered confidently, moving to his side instead. "You always know when it's me. So what did Naruto-baka say this time?" She gestured to Naruto, whom was crippled on the ground, and Sakura, whom was screaming at him about sensitivity.

"Don't worry about it," Sasuke grumbled as he placed his hands on Ino's shoulders and turned her towards their tent, pushing her that way lightly as he followed. "You need to lie down. Sakura will finish up with him in a few minutes. I want you to get some sleep, too, when she's done checking on you. Then I think we'll head back to Konohagakure. This mission is complete crap."

Ino smiled as she shuffled just ahead of him. "I figure arguing with you isn't worth it," She said quietly. "But, Sasuke…thank you." She could hear the question for what before it was asked, and finished her sentence. "I don't know what for. Just thank you."

Sasuke didn't say anything, but he followed her inside the tent and made sure she lay down like he wanted her to. He sat beside her patiently, waiting for Sakura to realize they had disappeared. "Ino," He said after several moments.

"Hm?" Ino voiced, looking to him. Her hands were folded over her stomach and she was comfortable.

Sasuke lowered his voice to speak words that only Ino would ever hear from him: "I love you."

* * *

**End.

* * *

**

**Notes from the Authoress**

No, I won't write any continuation to this, at least not anywhere in the near future unless I get some serious inspiration. I refuse to post anything except one shots to avoid not updating. Review, please! I know the characters are somewhat OOC, but I wrote a quarter of it last night, a quarter this morning, and the rest about five minutes ago, and all the times I had different mindsets. Oh, and what was their original argument/fight about? I know it, but it doesn't matter because it never came up and I'm only writing a one shot!


End file.
